A Stormy Night In Toyland
by dollkitten
Summary: I think this may well be the first Noddy based fan fiction to grace this site. 18, adult content.


It was a dark and stormy evening in Toyland. Noddy was on his way home in his little car. He had been running errands and was impatient to get back to his cosy house and out of the rain. 'Do hurry up little car!' said Noddy impatiently. Suddenly the little car ground to a halt with a shudder. 'Oh no I didn't mean to be so rude, please take me home little car! I am terribly sorry', pleaded Noddy. But the stubborn little car would not budge. 'Whatever am I to do!' sobbed Noddy sadly. He hopped out of the little car and glanced around, squinting in the rain.  
'How lucky! I've stopped outside Miss Tessie Bear's house!' said Noddy, now very much cheered up. 'I bet she'll let me come in from the rain, she is such a wonderful friend!'. Noddy skipped down the path to Miss Tessie's house and knocked smartly on the door. From within he heard furtive whispering. After a short wait the door opened and there stood a flushed looking Miss Tessie, bereft of her hat and dressed in a short pink towel. 'Hello Miss Tessie!' said Noddy 'My little car has broken down in the rain so I thought I would pay you a visit!'. 'Noddy this isn't really a good ti..' Miss Tessie started but Noddy was already confidently striding past her and into the little house. 'It's terribly dark in here! Have you had a power cut?' asked Noddy, his eyes slowly adjusting to the candle lit room.  
'Hello Dinah!' said Noddy with surprise. 'Are you having a sleepover? What fun!'. Dinah Doll, perched on the edge of the comfortable lilac sofa in a short nightgown looked uncomfortable. 'Yes Noddy, we were just having a slumber party. We would have invited you but..'. 'Wait a minute!' said Noddy, his eyes narrowing. 'You weren't having a sleepover at all! You were having lesbian sex!'. Both Dinah and Tessie Bear fell silent, staring at the floor. After what seemed like a very long pause, Noddy was the first to speak. 'You'll let me join in'. There was a simultaneous gasp of incredulation from Dinah and Tessie. 'You WILL' said Noddy firmly. 'Or I'll fetch PC Plod and have you both put in the jail. Homosexuality is illegal in Toyland, as well you know!'. The doll and the bear exchanged worried glances. Before either had a chance to respond, Noddy dragged Tessie Bear over to the sofa. 'I want to see you kissing. With tongues. You're going to put on a show that CBeebies would BAN' he said, laughing cruelly.  
A look of understanding passed between Tess and Dinah. Tess leant forwards and they exchanged a soft kiss. 'And drop the towel, you fluffy slut' Noddy barked at Tess Bear. Shaking, she obeyed. 'Good' said Noddy, narrowing his eyes and nodding, the little bell on his hat tinkling as he did so. 'Keep going' he ordered, as he began to undress. Dinah pulled Tess towards her and continued to caress her. Noddy moved closer to them, now completely naked except for his smart blue hat. He reached out and ran his hand over Dinahs smooth brown thigh. 'Get up!' he instructed.'I want you bent over the tea table. Tessie Bear, move your tea set. I don't want any of your lovely cups getting broken'. Shaking, Tessie ran to clear away the tea set.  
Dinah Doll stood facing the little blue tea table, supporting herself with her arms. Noddy approached her, stroking himself and looking determined. 'Now Dinah Doll I am going to be awfully rough with you. And I am going to leave my hat on'. Lifting Dinah's nightdress he gripped the plastic joins where her legs met her body and entered her sharply. As he thrust into her he made eye contact with Tessie Bear. 'You! Ring my bell bitch!' he barked. Tessie Bear hurriedly grabbed the end of Noddy's hat and rang the bell frantically. Noddy sped up briefly and then grunted into one final push.  
'Shall I brew some tea?' asked Tessie Bear uncertainly as the three toys reclined on the sofa. 'I've got some lovely jam too'. 'That's a super idea Tessie Bear' said Noddy with a glint in his eye. 'I expect Big-Ears and Clockwork Mouse would like some refreshements when they arrive. They'll need to keep their strength up after all' he smirked.

The End. 


End file.
